The Server: An Adventure Across Multiple Planes
by BrokenWriting
Summary: First Story containing my OC, Amber. Will Contain More "adventure" later on. (Rated M for safety purposes, not useful early on, but later, for sure.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick note, this is my first time writing anything to go public, ever. So, as I ask for your support, I can't really watch you type a hurtful comment and delete it, but... please... go easy on me.**_

_**(**__Someone is thinking)_

"Someone is talking"

***Electronics, like computers, phones, anything electronic that performs an**

**action***

Regular, narrative speech.

**Have a good time reading my story! Bye!**

"Uh, where am I?" Amber wonders. The last thing she remembered was being hit over the head with a bat and being thrown into a 'portal'. She looks up, expecting to see the sky, and a bright sun. But no, instead, she saw someone looking down at her, ready to fire the arrow at the newly spawned player. "Ahh!" yelled Amber before falling onto her back into the grass. Soft, but rough, a weird mix. "We have a new one here," yelled the stranger, "Looks like she's never played this game before." Amber finally got the strength to get up and quickly grab the strangers bow, ripping it from his hands, and pointing the arrow directly at his head. She hadn't even thought twice about why she would do this, knowing well she could be knocked out, _again_. That, again, is not what happened. Instead, the strange boy pulled the bow from her hands, and threw it down. "Do you want me to kill you, or do you want me to let you run and get settled?" Amber replied with, "Get settled, as in, in the wild?" "Well duh, you're in Redville, a small town on the outskirts of Diamond City. And just so you know, my name's Will.


	2. Bring the House Down

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story. In our last chapter, our heroine in the rough lands in a strange world, only to be *kind of* attacked. But in the end, it works out, and it seems that she makes a new friend in this world.**

**_(_**_Someone is thinking)_

"Someone is talking"

***Electronics, like computers, phones, anything electronic that performs an**

**action***

Regular, narrative speech.

**Have a good time reading my story! Bye!**

**Amber falls onto her back to relax from the 'attack' that she just endured. "Well hi, my name is Amber. I have no idea where the hell I am," said Amber. In response, Will says, "Well I can see that, you have no gear. You're lucky to even have a backpack." For the first time since she got here, she noticed the small weight on her back. "Huh, never even knew that I had one." "Well you know now, so make use of it. While I'm talking, I might as well get you out of the cold, follow me." Amber hadn't even realized how cold it was. It was the middle of winter and she just laid on her back, talking to a mysterious boy named Will for 5 minutes. As cold as she was, she followed him inside. A slight bit worried about what might happen next, but too cold to even feel her fingers. "You can sit in front of the fire if you want, I'll be making some hot cocoa and cookies. Dinner's in the chest by the door of the kitchen, on the left," said Will. (Wow I must have really not remembered much) Amber thought to herself. She walked into the small kitchen, realizing this house was made directly for one person. Amber eased up a bit, becoming much less tense than she was before. Looking into the chest, it had an ample supply of food for just one person. 2 stacks of bread, 5 stacks of apples, 10 stacks of cooked pork. "Table for 5,000? You've got way to much food," said Amber jokingly. "Hey, I feed the people of this town, all 50,000 of them." "50,000! You said a 'small' town!" "Well my 'small' town has 5 blocks of city invading us, and because I own that land, they are under my responsibility." Amber had just finished eating an apple, when *BOOM*. Both Will and Amber said simultaneously, "What the hell was that!" When they both ran out into the living room to go up the stairs, they were surprised to find that, there were no stairs. Just dust and the sound of creaking wood that had broken, or come loose. They were thinking of a way to assess the damage without going outside when, ****C****r****e****ak. It was the sound of the foundation, one side had 2 major sections missing from the blast, the second support fell loose, grabbing hold of a wood cross section, pulling the second story down into a crumpled heap of wood, glass, and wool. "What the hell, HOW! Our town is Peaceful!" To this, a voice filled the room with, "While you may be, I'm not." Just as the voice stopped talking, "AHHH, ow" The duo turned to find another girl on the ground, an arrow lodged in her left shoulder, occasionally spewing blood. The girl merely breaks the arrow fins and pushes it through her shoulder, then drinking some swirling purple liquid. Soon after, her shoulder mended, the blood disappeared from her clothes and the ground. "Well, now I know not to walk to close to skeletons. They hurt." The girl rose to her feet, immediately recognizing Amber and hugging her to death, yelling, "You're back! You're back!" "Back? Where?" Amber was so confused, she had crashed into a world, stunned, not remembering a thing, but someone remembered her. "Sis, like I would ever forget what you did."**


End file.
